borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GryphusR
Cobra Hello! I wish to know if you're willing to dupe that Cobra you've found. I've been trying and failing to get one for ages so it would be greatly appreciated. I don't normally dupe to obtain weapons, but the drop rate on the Cobra is just so absurd I've given up on it. I'm on PC, Steam name is Elite| Alfredo Sauce. Gideon Gordon Graves 20:36, December 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Edit war - Troll I will be watching Tunguska. And will be watching mentioned troll. And using the former on the latter if necessary. 18:23, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you very much. I tried to solve it without admin intervention but he limited to wipe my edits to his talk page and mess time after time with the report page (even when he added me first there). I should have informed after the first waring sing and not trying to keep Tunguska page clean. regards. GryphusR (talk) 19:45, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :He has put a response on warblade talk page: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WarBlade#Edit_war_-_Troll seems like the problem is solved (I think that the trivia about skin resemblance with unkempt harold on tunguska page should be removed anyway, but I'm not going to keep pushing the ball foward, so I'm not going to be the one who removes it. At least the false information about the damage on intert surfaces is no longer present. GryphusR (talk) 19:55, April 22, 2013 (UTC) moving along now. Stop leaving FryGuy42 messages... He's taking a break from Wikia. He's not gonna respond, so there's no point in leaving a message when it's most probably going to be resolved by the team he gets back, as has happened in the last two cases. CrackLawliet (talk) 21:38, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :Oh thanks, didn't know that he was taking a break GryphusR (talk) 21:41, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah man, anytime. CrackLawliet (talk) 21:41, April 22, 2013 (UTC) in gryphs defense he did not state this to me either. 21:51, April 22, 2013 (UTC) blog(s) in response to your queries re: aoe gren and images, you may start a blog (i recommend them being seperate) stating what you want (article change, policy change) and let it run from there. 21:51, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll start two blog posts then GryphusR (talk) 21:57, April 22, 2013 (UTC) recruit I have a project if your interested. I am contacting all users who chimed in on splitting the class mod page. We need to re-link all Class Mod links. The borderlands 2 pages should link to Class Mod (Borderlands 2) and the borderlands pages should link to Class Mod (Borderlands). The tool is what we can use to find them all. Note that the links should look like this: Class Mod or Class Mod in the source.just saying I will do what I can until the weekend, and be able to pound out a bunch then. Ignore anything other than article pages for now. If we all work on it, the list will diminish rather quickly. It is also a good way to get edit counts up, if you are interested in those. This mission, if you choose to accept it, will self destruct in 5 seconds. 08:14, May 7, 2013 (UTC) You going to be playing the new pre-sequel? lemme know 09:00, May 5, 2014 (UTC)